


Surrender at Sundown

by Bremol



Series: B-day stories for Sweet D [2]
Category: Princess Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremol/pseuds/Bremol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph surprises Clarisse with a bit of outside loving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender at Sundown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kayla2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayla2011/gifts).



> This was written for a friend's birthday. I'd tell you what she asked for, but it would give too much away so you'll just have to read on and find out ;-).

It had been a long day full of meetings Clarisse really wished she hadn’t had to attend.  This was, after all, to be a vacation, not a time to work.  Besides that, was the fact that she was no longer Queen. 

At the moment all she wanted to do was collapse.

Entering the bedroom she and Joseph had been sharing over the last few weeks, she smiled when she saw the small piece of paper taped to the mirror.  The cool breeze fluttering the curtains made her sigh as she began to relax while walking to the mirror to retrieve the note.

_I’ve gone to town.  Take a nap, Darling.  I’ll be home when you wake.  ~ Joseph_

Clarisse yawned and decided to do as he said.  A nap sounded wonderful, and the breeze filling the room with the scent of lavender, made her even more relaxed than she had been.  Moving to the bed, she slipped out of her shoes, pulling off every piece of clothing with the exception of her panties and slip.  Laying down on her pillow, she rested a hand on her stomach, the other calmly placed beside her face as sleep quickly claimed her.

 

~*~

 

Joseph smiled at the sight she made, and shook his head at how easy she had made things for him by stripping down to nearly nothing.  He knew that once she shifted, her slip would ride up, and the scrap of lace she called panties, would be his only obstacle.  But that’s where her being so tired came in.  He knew that if she ever found out that he’d arranged for all the meetings she’d been in today, she would have his head, but it had all been part of his plan to give her an experience she’d not soon forget.

Patting the object in his pocket, he quietly made his way out of the bedroom, taking the winding staircase down the hall which led to the top of the turret their bedroom was located in.  It had been a struggle to drag a mattress up the stairs, but when he thought of what he had planned for tonight, the fuss and hassle had been worth it.

Stepping out into the sunshine, he surveyed what he had set up so far.  The mattress was covered in wine colored satin sheets, a light comforter resting at the foot of the bed to make sure they didn’t get chilled in the night.  Pillows were placed just so to give them the most comfort.

Taking one last look around to make sure everything was as it should be, he looked at his watch then turned and made his way back downstairs to their bedroom where he found his wife still sleeping, her lace panties peeking at him from the edge of her slip that had moved up her thighs just as he’d known it would.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the small object that would the means with which he would wake his wife.

Moving quietly to the bed, he smiled as he looked down at the porcelain skin glowing in the soft orange light that was slowly filling the room.  Sitting on the edge, he gently caressed Clarisse’s leg to get her to move positions, chuckling when she spread her thighs further apart.  She was making all of this much too easy.

Drawing his finger lightly up the sensitive flesh of her inner thighs, he felt her shift again and paused to make sure she wasn’t waking up.  Satisfied that his wife was still sleeping, he continued the journey, following a pattern on the lace between her thighs.  Studying the situation, he wondered how he was going to remove the barrier without completely waking Clarisse up.

Only one option came to mind.

 

~*~

 

Clarisse woke with a start.  Her body jerked as the sensation happened again, and she realized that something was _vibrating_.  Her legs shifted restlessly as she moved to stand up, gasping when the lace that had once been her underwear, landed at her feet, the sides cut at the seams.

Frowning when the vibrating ceased, she looked around the room, but found that nothing was different.  Narrowing her eyes, she decided to go in search of her husband, positive that he had something to do with this.  Reaching out for her robe, she paused when she heard his voice, deep and sexy.

“You won’t be needing that, Darling.”

Titling her head to the side, she stared at him.  “What have you done?  And why won’t I be needing my robe?”  She batted her eyelids expectantly as she waited for his answer.

Smiling as he walked to her, stopping close enough to brush against her, he leaned forward to whisper in her ear.  “I assume your question has to do with the scrap of lace lying at your feet?”

Swallowing at his nearness and the feel of his warm breath in her ear, she nodded.  “That and whatever it is that seems to be,” she stopped without finishing, her cheeks flushed.

“You mean this?” he asked as he pushed the button on the tiny remote in his pocket.

“Joseph!” she gasped, reaching out to grab his arms to steady herself.

Joseph smiled at her, the smile he knew always told her he was up to something.  “Yes, Clarisse?”

Steadying herself, Clarisse backed away, glaring at her husband.  “What in the world is…is this…this _thing_?”

“Oh,” he shrugged.  “just a little something I picked up when I went to town earlier.”

“How on earth did you manage to get it,” she blushed.  “Well, to get it _where_ it is?”

“You sleep very deeply when you’re tired, my love.”

“You…while I was asleep?” she sputtered with wide eyes.

“You were very responsive,” he assured with a chuckle.  “I thought I had disturbed you a little too much there for a few minutes when you moaned my name, but you slept on.  It was a very sensual experience for me, getting to see your body respond while in such a relaxed state.”

Clarisse shivered at the low sexy tone of his voice.  “So,” she whispered as she moved closer to him once more.  “Why don’t I need my robe?”  Her finger toyed with the collar of his shirt.

“You won’t be needing this slip, either,” he whispered in place of an answer, his fingers lifting the thin straps.  Watching as the satin and lace pooled at her feet, he let his eyes roam up her body.  The perfect legs that led to strong and supple thighs; the slightly flared hips that gave way to a nearly flat stomach that he knew his wife prided herself in.  His eyes moved higher, stopping to feast on the full breasts he loved to bury his face against.  He smiled as he watched the pert nipples tighten in response to his warm breath fanning out over them.  Moving his gaze to her face, he moved closer, pulling her against him with one hand while the other hand slipped into his pocket, turning on the little device. 

He felt her tense against him.  “Easy, just let it happen,” he whispered as he held her, his hand moving to her breast.  Cupping the soft mound in his hand, he lowered his head, his mouth worshiping the silky flesh, his tongue teasing and lavishing attention on the taut nipple.  He felt her hands grasping his waist as she trembled from all the sensations overwhelming her body.

“Oh god, Joseph.  I can’t take much more,” she panted out.

Slipping a hand between her thighs, he rubbed a finger over the bundle of nerves he knew would give her the release her body was straining for.  “Let go, Clarisse.  Come for me,” he whispered.

“Joseph!” she cried out as her body tensed, her muscles beginning to spasm as her orgasm slowly spread over her nerves.

“That’s it,” he encouraged as he pulled back to watch it happen.  The dewy glow of her skin, the rosy flush of her cheeks, the look of complete ecstasy on her face, always enraptured him.  Holding her close when she collapsed, he gently caressed her hair, placing a tender kiss to her damp forehead.

“Joseph?” she whispered a bit breathlessly.

“Yes?”

“Can you turn that _thing_ off, please?”

Chuckling, he kissed her again as he reached into his pocket to flip the off switch.  “Better, Love?”

“Ooh, much.  Thank you.”

Slightly swaying her, he moved them in a small circle, his hands caressing over her back and down to cup her bottom then back again to rest on her waist.  Moving their hips seductively together, he felt her chest rise with the catch of her breath as she felt the evidence of how much he wanted her.

“Take me to bed, Darling,” she breathed as she looked up at him from under half closed eyelids.

He shook his head.  “I have other plans.”  Taking her hand, he began to lead her from the room only to have her tug at him to make him stop.

“Where are you taking me?  I can’t leave without clothes.”

“You can.  It’s just us.  I have a surprise for you.”

Arching a brow, she cocked her head to the side.  “More of a surprise than this little gadget currently,” she shrugged, still not sure just how to voice her thoughts.

Joseph couldn’t help but chuckle at the look of perplexity that crossed his wife’s face.  “That _little gadget_ as you called it, is actually called a _Silver Bullet_.  It’s tiny, about the length of my little finger and the width of my two middle fingers put together.”

Clarisse blushed as images of what Joseph did with those fingers flashed through her mind.  “And you bought this?”

“Don’t worry.  I was very discreet about it.  Remember, no one knows us here.  They just thought that I was a man buying a little gift for his wife.  They assured me it would give you plenty of pleasure.  I was even informed that we could use it while,” he paused and winked.  “Well, I’ll show you that part later.”

Studying her husband, Clarisse shook her head.  “Where do you come up with these ideas?”

“You inspire me.  Now come on.  There’s champagne waiting for us.”

Smiling, she moved closer and let him lead her from the room, still feeling a tad self conscious about walking around without at least a robe as covering.  Stepping out of their room, she frowned when she remember that he was still wearing clothes.  “Hey.  Why are you still fully clothed?”

“Who says I’m _fully_ clothed?”  His green eyes twinkled as he looked down into her startled face.

“You mean?”

“I mean, I have nothing but shirt, pants, and shoes on.”

Clarisse looked down, realization dawning on her as she remembered how well she could feel him against her when he was swaying them earlier.  “That’s why,” she whispered.

“Yes,” he agreed, knowing what she was thinking.  Stopping at the bottom of the stairs, he moved to stand on the first step, looking down at her.  “Do you trust me?”

“You know that I do.  I’ve trusted you with my very life for years.  I trusted you with my heart the moment I told you that I love you.”

Caressing her hair behind her ears, he looked at her with love.  She had held his heart from the moment he looked into her haunting blue eyes.  “Then just let me show you how much I love you; how much I want you.”

She nodded, her eyes showing him just how much she trusted and loved him.  “Alright,” was her quiet reply as she once again took his hand and followed him up the stairs, nervously anticipating the surprise that awaited her.

 

~*~

 

Clarisse swallowed the last of her champagne, her hungry eyes watching as Joseph unbuttoned his shirt, his pants already undone, the hard length of him free in the cool evening air.  She licked her lips.  There was just something so sexy about her husband standing there like that.  Shifting her legs, she felt the wetness between her thighs and wondered just when it was that she would feel her husband filling her, making love to her.

“Soon, mi amor.  Soon,” he whispered, reading the look in her eyes.  Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the remote and flipped the switch, watching as his wife jerked in response to the sudden vibrations.  Flipping the switch again, he watched as she relaxed then shifted to get her body to stop tingling.  Holding out his free hand, he helped her from the edge of the mattress, slowly leading her to the far wall.

“Joseph?” she questioned when she saw two rings above where he had her stand.

“I want you to reach up and grasp the rings.  Don’t let go, no matter how badly you may want to.”

Clarisse swallowed, doing as she was told.  As she stretched her arms above her head, she felt her breasts lift and looked at her husband, catching him lick his lips as she gripped the rings.  “Is that the only reason you want me to do this?”

“No, but it does add to it.”  He winked at her, leaning forward to gently nip at a rosy nipple.

“Joseph,” she hissed when his mouth closed around the taut sensitive flesh and began to suckle.  Gripping the rings, she bit her lip to keep from letting go to hold him to her.

Standing up, Joe looked down her body, smiling once again in appreciation of the beauty of it.  “So beautiful,” he breathed against her lips as he pressed a kiss to the soft flesh, his tongue searching for and gaining access to the sweet recess of her mouth.  He tasted the usual hint of peppermint mixed with the bitter sweetness of the champagne they’d shared.  He moaned when her tongue scraped against his, pushing into his mouth.

Clarisse felt their tongues tangle and shifted her legs further apart, hoping to encourage him to move closer.  She could taste the wintergreen of the lozenges he always seemed to be eating mixed with the champagne they’d shared earlier.  It was an odd mix, and strangely it made her want more, but her lungs were quickly beginning to protest the lack of air.

Joseph pulled from the kiss, resting his forehead against hers as they both pulled air into their lungs trying to calm their beating hearts.  “I can’t get enough of the taste of you.”

“Mmm, I know.  I can’t seem to get enough of the taste of you, either.  You’re addictive.”  She smiled up at him.

Stepping closer, Joseph let the tip of his erection rub against her, closing his eyes at the feel of her wet hot flesh against him.  Putting the remote back into his pocket, he reached up to cup her breasts, plumping and kneading the heavy flesh.  Moaning at the feel of her nipples pressing into his palms as he leaned forward to lick over the sensitive spot just below her ear, he felt her tremble and whimper, her breasts moving in his hands as she tightened her hold on the metal rings above her head.

“Please, Joseph,” she breathed as she arched against him.  Her body was beginning to burn with the need that flowed through her veins.  She wanted him inside her, not just teasing her.

“Patience, Love,” he whispered. 

Moving around her, he pushed against her back, the length of him slipping between her buttocks.  Letting his hands trail a path over her skin, he felt her begin to tremble once more as she pressed back into him, her hips moving in a slow back and forth, making him moan as he slipped in and out of the tight crease of her beautiful backside.  He’d long admired the gorgeous flesh covered in those designer skirts she wore that fit her figure to perfection, tempting him so much over the years, nearly driving him out of his mind those times when she would bend over, pulling the material taught across her derrière.

Clarisse bit her lip, the pressure building within her as Joseph’s hands moved over her, tweaking nipples, moving to tease at her navel, then lower still.  Crying out when he turned the vibrator back on, she felt her head nearly explode with all the different sensations.  His lips were nipping at her flesh, hands burning a path over her heated skin, his erection pressed between her buttocks and rubbing against her from the back.

Joseph could take no more and moved to stand in front of her, his lips seeking hers as he lifted her so that she could wrap her legs around him.  Turning the vibrator off, he reached down and pulled it out, slipping it into his pocket before thrusting his hips forward, bracing Clarisse’s back as he moved in quick bursts in and out of her, groaning when her muscles contracted around him.

“Oh god.” Clarisse moaned.  “Please,” she begged.  “No slow.”

“No slow,” he panted out, his movements jerky and chaotic.  His body was on overload, his control nearly gone.

Clarisse let her head fall back and felt Joseph’s teeth nipping at her shoulder as his thrusts grew fast and shallow.  She felt her orgasm roll over her and cried out his name as her eyes closed and her body tensed with the waves of pleasure that crashed over her nerves.

Joseph felt Clarisse’s release and growled incoherently as he came, filling her with his love, holding her closer as he pressed his face into the hollow of her neck.  His body trembled from the force of release and the exertion, making him feel as though he were made of jell-o.

Clarisse let her hands fall, resting her head on Joseph’s shoulder as she held onto his arms.  She felt completely boneless and wasn’t sure how Joseph was still standing.  Then she felt them stumbling backwards and laughed breathlessly when they landed in a heap on the bed he’d made for them.

“Sorry,” he mumbled as he untangled them, settling them against the pillows and pulling her against his chest.  “I was about to fall.”

“I think you did fall.”

“Smart mouth.”

“You love my mouth.”

“I do love it.  I love the wicked things it can do.”

“Joseph,” she squeaked out in shock then laughed.  “The things you say.”

“You love the things I say.”

“Oh yes, I do.  I do,” she agreed and pressed a kiss to his chest.  “Was that all of the surprise?”

“No, that was only the beginning.  How does a massage sound?”

“Mmm, sounds wonderful.”

“I thought you would feel that way.  I bought some new massage oil.  I believe you’ll enjoy the experience more than our usual massages.”

Propping herself up on an elbow, she looked down at him with a raised eyebrow.  “First the little gadget in your pocket, then the metal rings, now a new massage oil?  What’s the occasion?”

“The occasion is the anniversary of the day I first saw you; the day I lost my heart.” 

“Oh Joseph,” she whispered, her eyes watering at the tenderness with which he’d said the words.

Reaching up to wipe away the tear that had escaped, Joseph cupped her cheek, his thumb caressing her bottom lip.  “Don’t cry, mi amor.”

Laying back in his arms, Clarisse sniffed as more tears escaped.  “I’m sorry.  I can’t help it.  It’s so very romantic and sweet that you remember that day.”

“I’m just an old romantic fool when it comes to you.”  He smiled when she titled her head back to look at him.  “Ready for that massage?”

“Only if you’re going to take those clothes off.”  She rolled away from him, wiping the tears from her face and giving him a cheeky grin.

“Of course I’m taking them off.  Don’t want to get the oil on them.”

“Now you’re worried about what you get on them.”

 

~*~

 

Joseph smiled at the gasp of breath he heard from his wife’s lips when the warm oil touched her skin and grew warmer as he rubbed it into her muscles.  “I told you.”

“Oh dear heavens, Joseph.  That’s absolutely divine,” she moaned as she burrowed her head further into the pillow.

“Just wait…there’s more.”

“More?” she questioned.  “How could there possibly be more?”

“Believe me, there is.”

“Mmm, I’ll take your word for it.”  Her eyes were closed as she enjoyed the touch of his hands as they kneaded and caressed over her skin.  She had never had a massage half as good as one of Joseph’s, even with professional masseuses.  His hands knew just where to knead the muscles to relax her, and just what spots did more than relax.  She was positive that had something to do with how much she enjoyed his massages over the professional ones.

Rubbing the oil over her, Joseph felt his mouth water at what would come next.  He couldn’t wait to taste the peach on her skin, to feel her silky flesh against his tongue and lips.  Satisfied that he had every inch of her covered in the flavored oil, he tapped her shoulder to indicate that he was finished, and to let her know that he wanted her to turn over.  As she settled on her back, he leaned down, rubbing his nose against hers, laughing when it twitched even as she grinned.

“Eskimo kisses, Joseph?” her voice was low and breathy.

“If I give you any other kind of kiss, I won’t finish what I’ve started.”

“That wouldn’t be such a bad thing,” she whispered, opening her eyes to look up at him.  The green of his eyes had darkened to an almost emerald color and her heart beat sped up at the thoughts of what he might be planning to do.  “What _have_ you started?”

“Your massage, of course.”

“Joseph,” she warned.  “that is not what you meant, and we both know it.”

Shrugging his shoulders, he tipped the bottle of oil to let it trail down her body, his own body tightening in response to the way she shifted beneath him.  Slowly, he began to massage the silky substance into her body, teasing her nipples with his thumbs as he made his way down to her thighs.  Lifting a finger to her lips, he smiled when she looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

“Open your mouth and taste.  Then you’ll see what I have planned.”

Clarisse opened her mouth, tentatively licking at the fingertip he slipped inside.  “It tastes just like it smells…like peaches.”

Joseph watched her eyes cloud with desire as the slow realization of what he was going to do began to sink in.  The crimson that crept into her cheeks was adorable and endeared her to him just as it always did.  He would never tire of seeing her blush at each new thing they tried together.

“Joseph, you can’t mean to,” she started then stopped when he nodded his head, telling her that he most certainly did intend to do just exactly what she was thinking.  “Oh.”  The word came out as a little puff of breath.

Moving his hands lower, he made his way down her legs, massaging the oil into her feet and laughing when her toes wiggled at the light touch.  “Sorry,” he mumbled.  “Didn’t mean to tickle.”

“Uh hum,” she murmured, sure that he wasn’t sorry at all, but too far lost in his touch to really care.

Leaning over the side of the mattress, he reached into the pocket of his discarded pants, pulling out the small egg like vibrator and its remote.  Sitting back up, he noticed her watching him intently.  Smiling and caressing her reassuringly, he gently nudged her legs further apart and settled between them.  Pouring some of the oil into his hands, he caressed up her inner thighs, reaching out to lightly touch the warming oil against her clit, watching as her back arched in response.

“Joseph!” she hissed as the heat spread through her, her hands fisting in the sheets beneath her.

“Easy,” he soothed even as he spread her with one hand, using the other to rub the oil over the sensitive flesh of her center.  Picking up the small silver bullet, he smoothed the remaining oil over the surface before gently inserting it then moving to stare down at her.  “I’m going to turn it on at the lowest setting.  I want you to concentrate on breathing deeply to keep yourself relaxed.”

Squirming, she shook her head.  “Concentrate on breathing?” she asked, her voice a higher pitch than normal.

“Yes, Darling.  Trust me.”

“I’ll try to concentrate, but I’m not sure how successful I’ll be.”

“Just breathe.”

Clarisse took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to focus on the rhythm of her breathing rather than the feel of the gentle vibrations inside her.  She could feel Joseph’s warm breath against her skin as he nuzzled her neck, licking at the peach flavored oil.  Biting her lip, she took another deep breath, letting it out in a startled gasp when his mouth captured a taut nipple, his tongue laving it in circles. 

Joseph knew she was struggling to concentrate, he also knew that she would keep trying.  He was struggling with his own control, but he wanted to do this for her.  He wanted her to experience the intensity, the complete surrender when it came.  Continuing his path over her skin, he licked at her navel making her squirm, but she continued breathing deeply, her fists still clenched in the sheets.  Trailing his tongue lower, he nudged her clit with his nose as he lapped at her, the peach flavor mixing with the essence of her, making him moan in appreciation.  Staying only a moment, he continued on, reaching her feet and sucking each toe into his mouth, one at a time before moving on to the other foot and repeating the act.

Clarisse felt his mouth and tongue against her center once more, and arched into him, then whimpered when she felt the vibrations go up in intensity.  The feel of his rough tongue against her was making her struggle even more, her head going dizzy with the need that was swirling around inside.  She felt herself falling, the noise outside disappearing as her focus narrowed down to what he was doing and her breathing.  She barely registered his nudging her to turn over, complying only when he gripped her hips to help her.

Drawing his tongue down her spine, paying special attention to the curve of the small of her back, Joseph felt her shiver when he drew his tongue across her buttocks then down her thighs and calves.  Moving back up, he pressed open mouthed kisses and gentle nips to her shoulders and neck.  Pushing the speed of the vibrations to the highest setting, he felt her tense and struggle to breathe deeply as he gently turned her over onto her back once more.

“Oh Joseph, please,” she begged.  “Please.  I can’t take anymore.”  Her eyes were squeezed shut, her breathing shallow, her body glistening with perspiration from the exertion of her struggle to do as he’d asked.

Taking her hands from the sheets, he placed them above her head, holding both of them in one hand as he used the other to open her so that he could slide in along with the vibrator.  “Is this what you want, Clarisse?” he growled in her ear as the vibrations spread through his body.

“Oh sweet mercy!” she cried out as her body began to tremble, the sensations close to overwhelming her.  “Full,” she mumbled.  “So full.  I’ve never felt…Joseph!”  her back arched as she screamed his name, her orgasm ripping through her with such strength that she forgot to breathe, her heart feeling as though it would explode from her chest.

Thrusting against her, his own control gone, Joseph felt his heart pounding in his ears.  His breathing ragged, he growled something in his native language before shouting her name, his own release joining hers.  Over and over his hips jerked against her, his body wild with passion, the vibrator making the sensations more intense than he could stand.

“Please, turn it off, Joseph.  Please,” she pleaded with him, her body on sensory overload.

Joseph collapsed against her, his arm reaching out blindly as his hand fumbled to find the remote.  Managing to turn the vibrator off, he pulled his arm back as he slid to the side of her, his breathing still ragged and shallow.

“Were you trying to kill me?” she panted out.

“It’s sundown, Darling,” he mumbled against her shoulder.

Frowning and shaking her head to clear it of the fog, she tried to understand what sundown had to do with anything that had just happened.  “What has sundown to do with this?

“Surrender comes at sundown.”

Shaking her head, she caressed a hand down his back.  “Oh Joseph,” she chuckled.

Stirring, he moved so that he could look at her.  “Are you okay?”

“Mmm,” she hummed.  “That was,” she shook her head.  “I don’t know how to describe it.  I do know that it’s something I think we should save for special occasions.  I’m not sure either of us could survive that on a regular basis.”

“I’m positive I couldn’t survive that regularly,” he groaned, his eyes closing as drowsiness set in.

“Take a nap, my darling, then I think we should go inside and take a bath.  We’re both a bit sticky.”

He grinned sleepily.  “But a good kind of sticky, don’t you agree?”

Rolling her eyes, Clarisse leaned forward and kissed his forehead.  “Sleep, Joseph.  Just sleep.”

Nodding, he snuggled into her side, his head on her shoulder as the exhaustion overcame him.  The struggle for control had taken a lot out of him, the reason for the extreme tiredness that he felt.  He usually spent time talking quietly with her after making love, and it was she who usually fell into an exhausted sleep.

Clarisse turned her head to watch the last of the sun’s pink and orange hues leave the sky as it became darker.  Joseph was right, surrender did usually come with sundown, but her surrender happened long before the sun set on this night. 

It began the day his green eyes sparkled with mischief as he pulled a prank on her young sons.  Surrender came when he held her as she grieved for Philippe.  Even in the depths of the despair she felt at having lost her beloved son, her heart knew that it had met its mate.  Her soul was soothed as he held her in his arms.

She shivered and reached down to pull the comforter up over them, struggling not to disturb Joseph.  She wrinkled her nose as she was reminded of the little _thing_ still inside her.  Feeling her cheeks heat from the thoughts of what that had done to her, she smiled.

Maybe her complete surrender had come with sundown after all.

 


End file.
